Time and Change
by peacechickenlove
Summary: After Cedric Diggory's death everybody was sad, but nobody was more depressed than his younger sister Dylan. Over the years she has to deal with his death which also comes with changes in herself. Will time and change heal this damage.
1. Prologue

**Right now she's asleep so the **_**italicized **_**words are what are going on in her dream/flashback.**

**Prologue**

"_Come back here Dylan!" Cedric yelled at the top of his lungs._

_Ignoring him I continued walking away toward an empty corridor._

"_How could you be so stupid!" he screamed at you again._

"_It's not even that bad." I yelled back defending myself._

"_Not that bad! Not that bad! You're failing! Failing. You know you could be-"_

"_Held back! Like I don't know! You don't think I'm trying!" _

"_Obviously not hard enough!"_

"_Why do you even care, it's none of your business!"_

"_You're my little sister. Of course it's my business!"_

"_Well excuse me for not having your brains!" I exclaimed dramatically._

"_This has nothing to do with me!" he fought back._

"_Your right, it has nothing to do with you! That's the exact reason why you should LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried out._

_For a few moments the two of you stared at each other tears threatening to pour out your eyes any second._

"_I'm just trying to help." he said softly reaching out to touch._

"_Why? So Dad can give you more praise? So you can remain the golden child?" I asked bitterly._

"_Dylan it's-" he started but you cut him off._

"_It is like that! You see Dad! Any time somebody brings up their kids Dad's the first to say your name and list all your accomplishments. But-"_

"_You know it's not like that." he glared._

"_But when they ask about me all he says is 'Oh she grew a few inches, taller now.' He never acknowledges any good I do." you finished._

"_Maybe because you don't do any good. The only thing you do is mess around!"_

"_You wouldn't understand." I mumbled walking away._

_At each footstep and second of silence you grew angrier by the second. You felt your blood boil and your face grow red. _

_How dare Cedric come to me, telling me what I need to do!_

_How dare Cedric call me a mess!_

_As you were about to turn the corner you finally broke._

"_I HATE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

I woke up in a cold sweat. Blinking away the tears I buried my head in my pillow.

At the time I didn't know that I would never talk to Cedric again.

At the time I never thought my brother would die.

If I could do anything I wish I could take back those words.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_**Changes**_

Walking past the Muggles I continued navigating my cart through the crowd. Looking ahead I started jogging and I closed my eyes. Even though this would be my fifth year at Hogwarts I had never gotten used to running through a brick wall.

I opened my eyes as I heard the sound of a train. Looking up I saw the Hogwarts Express and the red train gleamed brightly. All around me, families were kissing and hugging each other goodbye as their children prepared for a long school year.

My dad was too emotional to get near Hogwarts so he had dropped you off at the train station. Quickly I hurried toward the train feeling stares boring into my back. Finally reaching my compartment I sat down next to Jenna.

"Hey Dylan!" she said brightly giving me a hug which I returned.

"Hi, Jen." I said a little less enthusiastic. As I settled in, she starting catching me up on the latest gossip, something I really didn't care about. Reaching down I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a book I was reading earlier.

"Okay so far I've seen five hot seventh years in Ravenclaw. Obvios-" she started but then stopped abruptly and stared at me in concern.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Did you just take a book out your bag!?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I started reading over the summer." I shrugged.

"Wow, you've really…never mind. Anyway look at him! He had long curly hair last year but he looks cuter with it cut." she continued talking.

I opened my book continuing on page five hundred. Cedric had always told me that _Hogwarts A History_ was a good book, and he was right. I can't believe that I haven't gotten into readin-

"Are you listening to me?!" Jenna exclaimed interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah he's cute." I said guessing she was talking about a boy.

"Cute!? You think that having a new DADA teacher is cute?" she said knowing I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Anyway I heard she was from the Ministry, you know she'll be super strict." she continued and I nodded like I actually cared.

"I'm going to go change." I mumbled putting the book down.

"_Hogwarts A History_? Really Dylan? What are you, turning into the next Granger? As if we need another one of those walking-" I cut her off by slamming the door.

For some reason Jenna was really annoying me. She hasn't changed though, she's acting like she has for the past four years that I've known her. Obviously it was me. Was I losing my fun side?

Trudging through the train I passed at least five of my other friends, none who wanted to say hi. Was I unapproachable know because my brother died?

Suddenly I felt myself trip over some luggage in the middle of the small train hallway. Falling forward you fell on Hermione Granger.

"Damn luggage!" I said getting up.

"Sorry about that." I said awkwardly, I had never been friends with her. Hell, I never talk to her unless I need to borrow a quill or some parchment.

"Um, it's fine." she said and for a few seconds the two of you stood awkwardly in the hall.

"Well I better get changed." I said breaking the silence.

"Okay, see you around." she replied.

Finally I made it to the changing place. It was a small room with a few dressing rooms and a few vanities's lined across the wall.

I was almost done putting on my Hufflepuff tie I heard some girls say my name.

"I know! She looks so dead, I mean seriously she was wearing some ratty Quidditch jersey. What happened to the skirts and tank tops she wore last year?" the girl giggled with her friend.

"Have you seen her face! She looks as pale as a ghost." one of them said.

Glaring coldly you walked out the room and looked at the two Ravenclaws, they looked like third years.

"I-I-I, um hi Dylan. Your new h-h-aircut looks nice." a blonde girl stuttered scared. I continued glaring and they scampered away.

Sighing you looked into a mirror on the wall pushing your bangs out your face. I did look paler than before. Usually I spent summers tanning at a beach, but this year I was indoors reading.

I guess my wardrobe had a change. Last year I wore girly and fashionable clothes. Now, the only things packed in my suitcase were sweatshirts, jeans, and tracksuits.

Shaking my head I walked out and headed back toward Jenna. She had changed in the compartment and was now brushing her already straight hair.

She looked up and smiled. Getting up she twirled around and posed like a model.

"What do you think?" she asked and I figured she was implying her outfit.

She had on stockings and a sexy pair of heels. Her shirt had a few buttons undone at the bottom and top so you could see some of her stomach and her cleavage.

"Mine grew over the summer. I look hot right?!" she shrieked jumping up and down.

"You look like a slut." I said point blank.

"Really, that's what I was going for. It's totally what all the guys like." she smiled and my eyes widened. Okay, maybe it wasn't just me who had changed.

The rest of the ride was silent and when the train stopped we helped each other pull our bags down.

The night air hit my face as I walked toward the carriages.

"Wow, how come I didn't see Harry earlier?" Jenna stopped and starting staring at Harry.

"Because we hate them?" I said reminding her of last year. Every Hufflepuff had been mad at Harry for stealing our house's moment to shine.

"Oh come on, give him a break." Jenna said and started pulling me toward them.

"No! I'm not sitting with _them." _

"Hey guys, is this one full?"she asked completely ignoring me.

"Are you serious?" I mumbled so only she could hear.

"Um, no. Not at all." Ron responded and I noticed he was as red as his hair. Following his stare I rolled my eyes. He was practically drooling looking at Jenna's chest. Taking off my cardigan I threw it over her and she glared.

Sitting down I saw the regular trio and Neville. In the corner Hermione and Harry were whispering frantically about something.

"I'm telling you something's pulling the cart." I heard him say.

I almost snorted in laughter but chose a sly smile. Glancing at Jenna you saw she overheard them too.

"Still love the psycho." I mouthed silently to her.

She rolled her eyes and tried to start a conversation.

"So how was everybody's summer?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned by her ear.

"You know he was in the paper all summer being called the Boy Who Lied." I whispered silently and she sucked her cheeks in. That was a habit she had whenever she got nervous.

"Fine." Harry relied bitterly.

"Good." Hermione and Ron said at the same time.

"Mine was good too! This new plant..." he started but I had stopped listening after hearing plant.

Looking out the window the castle glowed in the night. You had always been captivated by the beauty of the old building.

The ride was uneventful and I was the first one to hop out. Happily I walked inside and the candles hung in the air. Sitting down I saw familiar classmates enter the hall. A few said hi but most of them stared. Or tried their hardest not to stare.

The dinner went like it always does. Starting with the sorting, Dumbledore's speech, great food, and everybody going to bed with full stomachs.

Laying down on the soft pillow sleep instantly greeted me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Lesson One in Herbology: Never Sit By a Longbottom**_

"_Yeah so then-" I started but then was cut off by Jenna's giggling._

"_Cedric's coming over! Check for loose hairs, I want my ponytail to look nice." she said frantically._

"_Bloody hell if you saw him in the morning you would think twice about liking him." I said rolling my eyes._

"_I would love to wake up to that in the morning." she mumbled as Cedric came by my side._

"_Hello Jenna, do you mind if I borrow my sister for a while?" he asked and Jenna nodded her head while she turned red walking away._

"_What do you want?" I asked annoyed._

"_I was just asking your opinion. Do you think I should put my name in the Goblet of Fire?" he asked._

"_I don't know, don't really care." I said looking over to where my friends were harassing some first year._

"_Come on your opinion matters!" he said his frustration showing._

"_Why are you getting mad?" _

"_Because you need to take this serious!" he said forcefully._

"_Fine, whatever. Put your name, it can't be that bad." I said walking away. The exact reason I tried to avoid talking to Cedric was that every conversation left me annoyed and frustrated at him._

I groaned sitting up shaking my short bob furiously, as if shaking my head could shake away memories. Not a day goes by when I wish I was nicer, or in this case I wish I told Cedric no to enter the deadly contest.

I grabbed my head, since shaking it gave me a mini headache. I got up and walked into the shower. It was about 6:30 and breakfast started at 8:00, meaning I was up early. I shed my clothes and started the hot water. One of the many advantages of getting up early was that I got all the hot water. It hit my skin, soothing me but after a while I got out. The impact on the cold tile floor made me curl my toes. I walked up to the mirror and wiped the fog away with me hand. After putting on some lotion and shaking my hair out I threw on my uniform.

Stepping out it was 7:15, I had about 45 minutes to spare. The three other girls were just starting to get up do I headed toward the library. Over the summer the library had been my sanctuary. At first I had been there to drop off and old book, but then the librarian suggested titles for teens. After about five minutes I had ten books in front of me. Each page seemed to get more and more interesting and three hours flew by.

I breathed in the fresh crisp smell of books and grazed my hands along the shelves as I walked down the aisles. I stopped at the V section and scanned for any interesting vampire romances. I picked one up and curled into a little ball on the edge of a couch.

"Mrs. Diggory! May I advise you to hurry to classes, you've already missed breakfast." the librarian Mrs. Pince snapped at me.

Coming back to reality I closed my book on page 100 now, and looked down at my watch. I wasn't just late. I was _extremely _late.

I picked up my bag that I thankfully brought and rushed towards Herbology as fast as I could. Since Herbology was in a separate building it took me ten minutes to get there.

"Take your seat by Mr. Longbottom Miss Diggory." she said as I entered.

I shuffled over there and kept my gaze averted toward the ground trying not to make eye contact. I felt many stares boring into my back. Sitting down I looked up at my Head of House.

"Now as you all know the O.W.L. is coming up and you all need to be prepared…" she started but I quickly zoned out. I'd probably hear this speech in every lesson today. Looking around I saw Jenna had snagged a seat by Harry, she turned around and gave me a wink.

"Miss Marcus turn around!" she snapped at Jenna and she swiveled in her seat.

"As I was saying…" she started but I got distracted looking over at Neville.

I had never particularly gone out of my way to talk to him, he was honestly really weird and clumsy. But as I stared at him wide eyed he had somehow managed to get his sleeve caught on fire. He was frantically muttering spells under his breath, none that were helping at the moment.

In his panic his sleeve touched my parchment, causing that to come on fire. Along with my sleeve. I jumped out of my chair and yelped. Professor hosed me and Neville down until the two of us were completely soaked so the fire was gone.

"Thank you Mr. Longbottom and Miss Diggory for the exciting display. Now Neville and Dylan come up here and let me dry you down." Professor Sprout sighed.

A few kids were laughing, while this little incident gave people more of a reason to stare at me. As he made a motion to go toward the front of the room he tripped. In attempt to help him keep balance I grabbed his wrist before he fell. But unfortunately the bloody idiot pulled me down with him.

"Ow!" I yelled as I fell face forward on the green house floor.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow." I kept saying as I sat up grabbing my head. In my mouth was the metallic taste of blood and I lightly touched my lip and saw I had busted it open. Well aren't I having a bloody good day.

"I'm sorry Dylan, I didn-" Neville started.

I put my hand up motioning for him to stop and got on my feet.

"Mr. Potter take these two to the nurse." Professor sighed.

Great, my first visit to the Hospital Wing, and it's only 8:30. I grabbed my tote and walked out the door not waiting for Harry and Neville. Frankly Neville had done enough.

So far this was not how I hoped my morning would end up. I was supposed to quietly sit in class and actually try to participate and take notes. I wasn't supposed to be making my way toward the Hospital Wing with a bloodly lip and drenched in water.

I guess Neville and Harry had caught up to me and were now walking by my side.

"I'm really sorry I didn't-"

"Save it Neville." I said harshly.

"That was a very comical show the two of you put on." Harry laughed while I sighed in annoyance.

"I'm sure it was hilarious seeing my arm get caught on fire, me getting covered in water. But I bet me falling face first and getting a bloody lip must have topped it all off." I said coldly.

" I didn't mean it like that." he mumbled and I walked ahead of the two. I had never liked "The Boy Who Lived" so I had no shame in what I just did.

Walking into the wing I sat on one of the beds while Madame Pomfrey looked at Neville.

"Oh dear, why are you all wet!" she cried rushing toward me. I had honestly forgotten I hadn't dried off. She casted a quick spell, took care of my lip, and sent me off toward me next class.

I'm the type who believes the start of the morning will determine the rest of the day.

And frankly, I'm going to have on bloody hell of a day.


End file.
